VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 24
Characters * Alex Parker * Sea Wolf * Attack Lass * Candice Yacoub * Hot Shot Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Alex Parker: force field buzzing: ongoing - filtered, long sigh, finger tapping on smart glass Alright, Lykos, A.K.A.: the Sea Wolf. ARGUS has quite the file on you. It says here that you're a former wetwork chuckle - scratch that, let's make that really wetwork operative, emphasis on wet, for a nation that no longer exists. it also says you are wanted for quite a number of murders, assassinations, a dozen or so acts of terrorism, and that's not even mentioning the multiple attempts at regicide. am I missing anything? * Lykos: Borders and heads of state may shift and change, but ideals do not so easily die. Are you ARGUS? * Alex Parker: That what the shirt says. * Lykos: Tell me, if you work to please so many masters, do you truly know what it is to be true to one's self? * Alex Parker: You're talking about my chain of command? Eh... I mostly only answer to my Chief, and her bosses. * Lykos: ARGUS works for the United Nations, which has 207 member nations last I checked. Those are your true masters. * Alex Parker: Okay, yeah, now... See, here's the thing. I work in government but I don't like to get political. So, I'm going to be straight with you, Lykos. footsteps I'm not here for ARGUS. This isn't an ARGUS facility. This is called the Sphere. It's the home of the Monitor. * Lykos: The man in the cape and helmet? I've seen him. Why does he not talk to me himself? Why send his surrogates? * Alex Parker: He's a busy man... and to be honest, he's not the most personable guy you've ever met, so he's asked us to speak with you. * Lykos: You speak in the plural, yet you do all the talking. Maybe I hear from her now? * Attack Lass: Me? giggle You want to hear from me? Well, I'm flattered. throat, armored fabric adjusting Sorry. So, uh... Sure! I can do this. giggle So, here's the sitch-e-ation. Monitor has an eivil twin- not really but you get the idea. This evil twin of a sport is called the Anti-Monitor. Not the most creative name, but who I am to judge? So, anyway, the Anti-Monitor is everything that the Monitor is not. Monitor wants to protect all of reality, so thus Anti-Monitor wants to destroy it. To do that, Anti-Monitor needs to kill the Monitor. But due to cosmic rigmarole, there's these people called 'Arty-facts'- that's us! We're like somehow unique to this reality and thus the Anti-Monitor has limited power to effect us or something so we're like the Monitor's secret weapons. So, uh, basicallythat's our pitch. You want to help us save the world, Lykos? Puh-lease? smacking * Lykos: What is that? Is something the matter with her? What is happening to her face? * Alex Parker: I... I don't know. A.L.? * Attack Lass: sigh What? It's a fish face! He's like a fish man, right? I didn't think he'd understand puppy dog eyes, so... fish face! * Lykos: Not a bad call. I hate puppies. * Alex Parker: moan So... Uh... Lykos, if you agree to this, we can work on getting you a pardon or something, if you're inter- * Lykos: I'll do it, but I am not interested in your pardon. I have killed many men to protect the environment, albeit mostly the ocean but the environment is all connected. as the environment is part of reality, I suppose I can be bothered to kill this Anti-Monitor of which you speak as well. But when this is done, I go my way. * Alex Parker: You can come and go as needed. We just ask that you answer the call when the time comes. force field shutting off Welcome to the team. Here is a communicator for you, it also has a transport function that opens a gateway to here- tube opening, footsteps Speaking of which. Here's one now. Oh, and your time as the new guy is over... * Hotshot: Morning, Alex. No problem getting this one at all. tube opening * Candice Yacoub: Well, you presented a very compelling story... And I must say- Marvelous. A trans-spatial station of some sort? Most peculiar. I'm sorry, where are my manners? candice Yacoub. * Alex Parker: Alex PArker. ARGUS Agent 27, codename: Stormguard. * Attack Lass: Attack Lass. giggle That's all I got. * Candice Yacoub: Fair enough. And who might this one be? * Lykos: Leaving... tube opening, footsteps But, I'll answer the callwhen needed, you can trust that. I am many distasteful things but a liar I am not. boom tube closes Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 23. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 25. * The nation that no longer exists that Sea Wolf used to work for is Lemuria. The attempts of regicide refer to Sea Wolf trying to king Aquaman several times. * Debut of Candice Yacoub/Adamantae. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 24 Category:VOX Box Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Lykos ta'Lemuria/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline